Wybraniec boży
Profesja zaawansowana .... tabthumb Umiejętności: Nauka (dowolne dwie), Nauka (teologia), Splatanie magii, Przekonywanie, Wiedza (dowolne dwie), Plotkowanie, Leczenie, Wykrywanie magii, Jeździectwo lub Pływanie, Język tajemny (magiczny), Znany język (dowolne dwa) Zdolności: Zmysł magii lub Medytacja, Pancerz Wiary lub Dotyk Mocy, Magia kapłańska (dowolna), Magia powszechna (dowolne dwie), Obieżyświat lub Silny Cios Wyposażenie: Strój szlachecki Profesje wstępne: Kapłan Profesje wyjściowe: Demagog , Flagellant, Arcykapłan , Uczony , Łowca czarownic Little Known Facts Though anointed priests usually rise from within the church, this is not always the case. The gods choose their representatives based on faith and obedience rather than prior service. In certain notable cases, a devout follower has been chosen as an anointed priest without any previous experience serving in the church. The churches frown upon such incidents but cannot gainsay their gods, and in many cases those anointed priests have gone on to become figures of legend. Most anointed priests take on as many of their god’s characteristics and habits as possible – they begin to dress as the god dresses, wield the god’s preferred weapons, eat the god’s favourite dishes, etc. Some claim this is merely an affectation. Others say it is a direct result of the god’s hand on the anointed priest, and is not a matter of choice. Anointed priests often find themselves unable to ignore an affront to their god, whether it is a direct insult or a slight toward something the god holds dear. In the same way, anointed priests cannot resist aiding and protecting those the god values, and demeaning those the god hates. Notable Figures Rolf Waterbreather is one of those rare cases, an anointed priest with no prior church training. A sailor by occupation, Rolf was well-known among mariners for his skill and his stamina. More than once, he was the only man left standing when a storm struck the ship and tossed the crew about, and more than once his steady hand on the wheel was all that kept the ship safe. His peers considered him touched by Manann, and the Sea God evidentially agreed. He came to Rolf in a dream, praising him and offering him a role as Manann’s earthly representative. Awed, Rolf agreed. The next morning he awoke to find a black iron circlet on his head and a heavy trident at his side, the symbols of his new calling. From that point on Rolf roamed the seas, moving from ship to ship and port to port, protecting the ships and their crews from storms, raiders, and monsters. He was last seen battling a tentacled behemoth that had devoured an entire war galley. Man and monster sank beneath the waves together, Rolf wrapped in its tentacles and his trident imbedded in the beast’s massive eye. Many sailors believe Rolf survived and will return to once more take up the duties of his god. Adventure Seeds An Unsavory Suitor: The anointed priest spies a young woman bearing the sign of his god. She appears to be in distress, and when approached admits that she is being pursued by a man intent upon marrying or despoiling her. The anointed priest cannot refuse aid to a follower of his god, though this involves him in a dispute far more complicated than it first appeared. Against His Will: The task the party has been called upon or hired to undertake involves elements repugnant to on the party member’s god. The character cannot participate in those elements, and must do his best to dissuade the others from them as well, suggesting alternate plans and using every means necessary to block those activities. Kategoria:Profesje